


A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words...

by WaywardFangirl22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry/Ginny - Freeform, Tonks/Lupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFangirl22/pseuds/WaywardFangirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy had heard this turn of phrase before. And if it was true, he thought this picture would be worth at least three thousand words or so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words...

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot that takes place after The Deathly Hallows, but before the epilogue.   
> A little family fic about memories and sacrifice as seen partially through the eyes of Teddy Lupin, and partially through Harry's eyes.

A picture is worth a thousand words.  
Teddy had heard this turn-of-phrase before, but now more than ever he believed that to be true. And if pictures were worth a thousand words, then this one would be worth about three thousand or so.  
He was gazing at a framed picture of his parents that was one of his favorites. It had been a gift to him two years ago from Harry and Ginny on May second. He remembered how sad everyone had been on that day, though he hadn't understood it then - he'd only been eight after all. Now, two years later, he had been told what that day was.  
Teddy looked back at the picture of his parents, and he could nearly see the moment play out in his mind's eye, and took even the smallest of details eagerly.

He watched the bubble-gum pink haired woman in the picture laugh at something and look up at the tall, sandy, light brown-haired man beside her.  
When her eyes met his, her grin turned softer and her laughter died down, and they just stared into each others eyes. The man's eyes grew inexplicably tender and her reached down and touched her cheek.  
Someone must have spoken to them suddenly, for they looked up towards the camera again, smiles of joy and love on their faces, looking so happy and alive.

Harry had told Teddy that this had been about a month after they'd been married, at Bill and Fleur's wedding. They had just learned that his mum was expecting him.  
They looked so happy, and Teddy felt a lump rise in his throat as he looked at the two people whom had defended this world, goodness, and him till their dying breaths, and wished more than ever that he could talk to them, even just once. After a little while he took the photo book that he had been given today for his tenth birthday and studied each of the pictures the same way. When he had looked through it twice, and his eyes were beginning to grow heavy, he closed it carefully. Then he put the framed picture back on the bedside table and lay on his side so he could watch his parents' sweet exchange over and over, memorizing every detail that could be seen in a photo. Memorizing his mother's bright, joyful smile and his father's kind, tender eyes and gentle expression.  
Tears filled Teddy's eyes as he watched his mum and dad until his eyes were so heavy that he couldn't keep them open a minute longer.  
Falling to sleep, he dreamed that he was with them, talking and laughing.  
The photo album that had been a gift from Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione still lying next to him, his hand clutching it to his side, even as he drifted off.

Harry walked quietly up to his godson's room and peeked through the crack in the door, checking to see if Teddy was asleep.  
Seeing that he was, Harry went quietly into the room and turned off the lamp on his bedside table.  
Harry felt a bit of moisture wet his eyes as he saw that his godson still clutched the photo album tight to his chest.  
He remembered that feeling; remembered falling asleep gazing at his parent's faces and wondering, wishing.  
Harry looked a moment longer at his godson, and then turned off the light, leaving the photo album clutched in his grasp.

Ginny came out of James's room at the same time, and met him in the hall.  
"Asleep?" she asked, looking tired.  
"Asleep," Harry affirmed.  
Ginny looked relieved, and Harry pulled her into his arms, and felt her relax into him.  
"Thank you for everything you did for Teddy today." Harry said quietly.  
Ginny nodded against his chest, and Harry wanted to ask her if they'd done the right thing, giving a ten year old a photo album of his dead parents.

But Harry remembered how he'd felt at ten, and he suddenly knew the answer to his own question.  
"He reminds me a bit of you, you know," Ginny said.  
"He's a lot like Remus and Tonks though,"  
"Yes, yes he is. I wish they could have been here to celebrate with us today." Ginny said quietly.  
"Me too," Harry sighed.

"Hey," Ginny said suddenly, pulling back and putting one of her hands on his shoulder, the other over his heart. "They are with us, remember?" she said with an soft smile.  
And again Harry was reminded how Ginny had helped him through those hard days after the war. She was amazing, and the joy of the peace that had finally been rebuilt in their world was tranquil, and Harry thought back to his friends and family with a smile now, rather than tears.  
Coming back to present, he nodded, smiling at Ginny and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"Would you like some tea?" Harry asked, pondering how very Molly Weasley-ish that question was of him.  
"Yes, that sounds wonderful." she agreed, linking her hand with his as they walked to the kitchen.  
After making the tea, Harry and Ginny took it to the sitting room and curled up together in the couch.  
Harry wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, pondering again how lucky he was to have found his own happy family after all those years of trial and hardships.  
At last their long fight was paying off, and the bountiful peace that surrounded them, and the happiness and healing they'd all found had been worth everything they'd been through. Because now, at last, they could all live without fear, and enjoy a world free and just.  
All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!:) Have a wonderful day and God bless!


End file.
